Manda
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Manda.png |image =Manda-godzilla-1289983-566-400.jpg |caption =Manda as she is seen in Godzilla: Final Wars |name = }} |species =Sea Dragon |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight = |controlled =Kilaaks |relationships =None |allies =Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus, Varan, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Baragon, Minilla |enemies = Gotengo, King Ghidorah |created =Ishiro Honda, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Akira Ifukube, Shinichi Sekizawa |portrayed = Puppet |firstappearance =Atragon |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |forms =None |suits = ShodaiManda, SoshingekiManda FinalManda |roar = More Roars }} Manda (マンダ , Manda) is a sea monster created by Toho Studios that first appeared the in the 1963 film Atragon, and first appeared alongside Godzilla in the 1968 Godzilla film, Destroy All Monsters. Apparance Manda resembles a Chinese dragon, as the monster has four legs, multiple horns on the head all the way down to the tail, and two barbs coming from the face. In Atragon, Manda's voice was deeper and the serpent's eyes had spiked pupils. History Showa Series Manda was a dragon that lived in the sea and was the guardian of Mu, a kingdom underwater. When the warship Gotengo attacked, Manda fought it and wrapped his body a round the ship and trying to crush it. But Gotengo charged electricity and unleashed it on Manda, badly shocking him. Manda unwrapped himself and tried to swim away. Gotengo chased after, and fired the Absolute Zero Cannon, which froze Manda. Then Manda was taken to the man-made island, Monsterland. In 1999, aliens called Kilaaks came to Earth and took control of Manda and the other monsters of the island, and made them attack major cities around the world until the people of the world freed them from the mind control. Then the monsters were sent to fight King Ghidorah. Manda did not fight in the battle, and watched from the sidelines with Varan and Baragon. After King Ghidorah was defeated, Manda and the other returned to Monsterland. Manda also made a very brief appearance in All Monsters Attack, but only in a brief glimpse of recycled stock footage. Godzilla: Final Wars In the Millennium series, Manda attacks Normandy, when the Gotengo comes to stop it and attacks Manda. At first, Manda was able to constrict himself around the Gotengo and pull the warship further and further into the depths of the water, severely damaging it. However, the crew spotted an underwater volcano and charged into it, with Manda stuck on their ship. Unable to withstand the heat, Manda was forced to uncoiled himself and swam away. The Gotengo managed to get out of the volcano, but Manda charged at the ship. However, the Gotengo turned around 180 degrees and fired the maser cannon to freeze the weakened Manda, and then rammed into him with its powerful drill, breaking him into pieces. Abilities Manda does not have any special weapons, but he can wrap his body around an enemy and crush them similar to how a snake constricts his prey. Although he is slow on land, Manda can also swim very fast and can breathe while submerged in water. In the video game Godzilla: Monster of Monsters, Manda appears as a regular enemy and has the ability to spit fireballs. Filmography * Atragon *Destroy All Monsters *All Monsters Attack (Stock Footage) *Terror of MechaGodzilla (Stock Footage) *Godzilla: Final Wars Video Game Appearances * Godzilla: Monster of Monsters *Kaiju-Oh Godzilla *Godzilla (Arcade) (Cameo) *Godzilla Trading Battle Comics Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Manda appears in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Issue #3 along with Gezora. Manda appears and destroys an aircraft carrier. RULERS OF EARTH Issue 3 - 2.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 3 - 3.png Gallery Manda mini figure.jpg|A mini figure of the 1963 Manda by Bandai Creation Manda_head.jpg|Manda in Atragon Manda.jpg|Manda coiled around a building Manda-1.jpg|Manda in the Destroy All Monsters Manda_2004.png|Manda in Godzilla: Final Wars atragon1.jpg|Manda versus Gotengo Manda costume.png Godzilla Final Wars - 1-4 Manda.png|Manda in Final Wars Y-MSF-68Manda.jpg|A figure of Manda by Y-MSF mpic_1.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2012) Roar Manda's roars in the Showa series were basically human rasps and grunts from tigers or lions, which the sounds would later be restocked for Godzilla's grunts and other monsters. In 2004 Toho gave Manda a variety of roars from different animals rather than using the same two roars, these roars also made sound more dragon-like. In Other Languages *Russian: Манда Trivia *Manda is the only in the Godzilla films that isn't related to Godzilla and has appeared alongside him that hasn't fought Godzilla at all. **However, there was a deleted scene in Destroy All Monsters that would have Manda fighting Godzilla. *In the Toho film King Kong Escapes, a giant sea serpent swims toward a hovercraft, looking to attack it. However, King Kong throws a rock at it, causing the serpent to retreat back to the depths. It is unkown whether or not this creature has any connection with Manda, or if it is Manda himself. *A giant snake in Naruto has the same name as Manda as well as bearing some similarities. *In Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash, Manda is the boss of the Atlantis level. *The name Manda is a combination of the words Man and Daija which the name means "ten thousand serpent". *Manda's appearnces in Godzilla Final Wars, looks similar to Shenron, a dragon from Dragon Ball Series. *Manda is a female in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. Poll Do you like Manda? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Earth Defenders Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju